Future Eyes׃Kim∕Shego Crossover Trilogy Story II
by RavenStarfire
Summary: 2nd story in my Kim∕Shego Crossover Trilogy. Teen Titans∕Futurama crossover. Plot׃ Warp reappears in Middleton. Team Possible, now with Shego, teams w∕the Titans again – but Warp traps & brings them to New New York in the year 3000. Updte 8∕18: Author's N
1. Part 1, Cold Opening

A Kim Possible/Teen Titans/Futurama Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation - Part 1

by

RavenStar(fire)

**COLD OPENING**

Night. Brick Flagg's backyard. A crowd of people, most of them with beers in their hands, were gathered around an area, cheering the way drunken high school seniors will cheer at anything.

Kim Possible planted her feet. "Ready to finish our fight, Shego?"

Shego grinned, and fired up her green energy. "Bring it on, sister._ HRRAAHH!_" She lunged at Kim, tackling the redhead - and the two of them splashed down into the mud pit they were fighting in while the crowd gave a rowdy, disassembled, and utterly drunken cheer.

Brick Flagg, the quarterback for Middleton High and host of the party, drunkenly thrust his beer can in the air at the sight of the two women thrashing around in the mud. "WHOOOOOOO!"

Kim and Shego traded kicks and punches, dive tackled each other, and wrestled with each other furiously, rolling around in the mud pit, splashing mud everywhere – upon anyone within range, and all over themselves. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowd edged them on. Finally, Shego pinned Kim. The pale-skinned woman raised a hand glowing with green energy like she was going to finish Kim off….then planted her lips on Kim's in a highly passionate kiss.

Completely wasted, all Josh Mankey could do was yell a garbled "YEAAHHH!" before he promptly learned the full effects of drinking too much and passed out face-first on the grass.

Shego picked Kim up, their clothes and skin caked in mud. They kept kissing as they stood up. When they finished kissing, Shego wrapped her arm around Kim's chest. The pair turned, looked at the crowd with utterly smug faces - and the crowd responded with yet another drunken cheer.

Bonnie Rockwaller was so plastered she'd completely forgotten she was Kim's nemesis on the cheer squad. "Kim, that was – _hic_ - soooooooo HOT!" she cried, stumbling around in her stupor.

A loud, distinctive deep-voiced yell of "YEAAH!" made Bonnie's head turn like a socket. Standing almost right next to her was the principal of Middleton High School, Mr. Barkin – cheering, beer in hand. Bonnie stared. Then Mr. Barkin noticed the eyes upon him and turned. "You never saw me, Rockwaller. Say anything and it's detention for the rest of the year, got it?" He slipped away. Bonnie was left staring, completely slack-jawed. She looked down at her beer.

Ron Stoppable quickly ran in front of the two Amazon warriors in the mud pit, his hands outstretched. "Alright, everybody, pay your bets!" he barked. "C'mon, don't be shy! Pay up! Pay up!" Everyone in the crowd practically threw their money at him. Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, appeared out of his pocket, dashing around everywhere to help Ron collect all the dough.

While the crowd cheered on, Kim & Shego – their faces covered in mud - smiled at each other.

----------------------------------------------

"Yeah! Look at all that sweet moolah!"

Back at Kim's house, Shego and Kim – still caked in mud – sat across the table from Ron – who was rubbing his hands at the three bundles of 75 dollars in cold-hard cash that was sitting there in front of him. "$225 even! Perfect three-way split for my lovely fellow accomplices!" he said as he doled out two of the bundles to the women. Rufus appeared and rubbed his hands gleefully at the sight of the wad of greenbacks, chittering the equivalent of "Ho ho, moneymoneymoney!"

Then Mrs. Possible entered the room and saw Kim's mud-splattered face. "Ugh – Kimmie, not again," she groaned – though it was really more her concern for the furniture than her daughter.

"Oh, c'mon, Mom – we've already made $500 after only three times doing this!" pleaded Kim.

"We're not questioning your proclivity for success, young lady," said Mr. Possible as he entered the room. "Your mother and I just feel you should be going the more…responsible route, y'see?"

"Aw, chill, Mr. Possible – we just had a little bit of fun on a Friday night!" Shego cut in. "Kimmie's a high school senior! Give her a break!" She smiled at Kim after saying it.

"Hmm…" Mr. Possible thought. "Well, I can't argue with that. I certainly had my share of bold acts during my high school tenure. I'll never forget the time when we switched the paint chips in Janitor Bigby's supply closet…ah….I wonder if he's still mad at us for doing that?" he rambled.

"Y - yeah, Dad, okay..." Kim got up. "Shego and I gotta go get ready for bed. See you tomorrow morning if nothing happens!" she said cheerily, pecking a goodnight kiss on her father's cheek. She knew he knew "If nothing happens" meant "If I don't have to save the world in 2 minutes."

"Goodnight, hon." Mrs. Possible accepted a similar peck on the cheek as Kim & Shego departed.

"Welp, that's my cue. See ya later, Mr. and Mrs. P!" Ron waved as he walked out of the door. Rufus turned and waved, gleefully chittering out the equivalent of "Yeah, later, ho hee hee!"

"Ah, kids." Mr. Possible sighed. "Don't know what you've missed till they're gone…"

Mrs. Possible leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "Well, we still have Jimmy and Timmy for a few more years. That should be more than enough to handle for a while…"

"Mmm" was all Mr. Possible replied with.

----------------------------------------------

The sound of water running stopped when a pale-skinned hand turned off the shower valve.

In Kim's room, Kim was on her bed reading, herself and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, Kimmie..." came a seductive voice behind her. Kim turned around.

Shego was standing there, holding a towel over her soaking wet body. She'd already shut the entrance to Kim's room. Kim smiled an incredibly dirty smile. She still had trouble believing this woman she was so in love with now had not long ago been her archenemy, determined to kill her. She walked over to Shego. Both of them had been waiting for this moment practically all day since the two had woken up. Kim wrapped her arms around the woman's dripping wet neck--

--and her communicator went off.

"Dammit!" Shego cringed.

Kim sighed in disgust, and went over to answer the communicator. "What's up, Wade?"

"The Titans say they're headed your way," said Wade over the communicator. Wade was the 10-year old computer whiz who helped Kim save the world. "They're chasing an old foe of theirs."

Shego's ears perked up at the mention of the Teen Titans. "Slade?" she asked. It had been Slade, the Titans' arch foe, who had started the whole ordeal that had led to Shego realising she was sick of committing crime as Dr. Drakken's sidekick and wanted to be with Kim.

"Nah. Some guy named Warp," replied Slade.

"Damn!" Shego cursed a bit more to herself. She so wanted retribution for what Slade had done.

"I'm tracking him from the signal Cyborg sent over. Looks like you can intercept em in front of the old warehouse on the intersection of 100 and Third street in the middle of downtown Middleton," continued Wade. "I'll give Ron a buzz, tell him to meet up with you two."

"Thanks a bunch, Wade!" replied Kim. When the communicator went silent, she looked at Shego. "I guess we got somethin' else we gotta finish up later, don't we, Shegee?" As all new lovers did, Kim had decided she needed to counter Shego's purrs of "Kimmie," "Pumpkin," and "Sugar" with a cute nickname of her own for the woman. Finished talking, she winked at Shego.

Shego just grumbled and looked for her clothes.

----------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans – Robin, Starfire, Raven. Beast Boy, and Cyborg – raced down the streets of downtown Middleton, chasing their foe Warp – who had oddly returned, seeing as he had turned into a baby the last time they had come in contact with the villain from 100 years ahead in time.

Warp, however, didn't seem to recall being a baby. He stopped at an intersection and pressed a button on his suit. A time portal opened in front of him. "Sorry, but I must return to my time."

"TITANS!" Robin yelled. "GET HIM!"

All the Titans lunged for Warp - but at the last possible second, Shego, Kim, and Ron came flying out of nowhere. "What?" exclaimed Warp. Shego grabbed the Vortex Modulator on his suit. "NO! STOP!" cried Warp. But Shego turned it clockwise - and by now, nobody could stop their forward momentum - everyone tumbled into the time portal – which then closed.

----------------------------------------------

In New New York City in the year 3000, a hovercar drove by a building marked "Planet Express," while a distinct voice was heard inside.

"Good news, everyone!" said the 160-year old Professor Farnsworth to his ruffian crew of package deliverers – or so he thought. He was actually talking to the wall in front of them.

The real crew – Fry, the refugee from the 20th century and Farnsworth's god-knows-how-many-times great –uncle; Leela, the woman who was a mutant with one eye; Amy, the intern from Mars who looked very much like the people of ancient Earth's Asia; Hermes, the Jamaican Bureaucrat; Dr. Zoidberg, the poor and starving alien - who wasn't much of a good doctor either; and Bender, the loveable rascal of a robot. All of them were pretty much used to Farnsworth's blubbering, so they let him carry on without saying anything.

"This next delivery is so incredibly dangerous, I've hired an extra crew to help! They should be arriving here any moment!"

Right as Farnsworth finished speaking, the time portal opened to his left - and Warp, the Titans, Kim, Shego, Ron, Rufus - and Dr. Drakken and Brother Blood, the latter another old foe of the Titans'- spilled out in a heap on the cold floor of the office.

There was an awkward silence where everyone just looked at each other.

Then Bender stood up, pointing to the sky. "To the ship!"


	2. Part 1, Act One

Future Eyes - A Kim Possible/Teen Titans/Futurama Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation - Part 1

by

RavenStar

**ACT ONE**

Shego groaned as she got up. "Where are w - Drakken?" she said as she turned to look for Kim, but instead came face-to-face with the blue-skinned man she used to work for when she had been evil.

"Shego?" asked Drakken, who was even more confused than Shego was.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm asking myself that very question, Shego."

Then Warp and Robin squeezed themselves out of the pile. Warp immediately took off for the door, Robin giving chase. "STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Leela had it covered. She jumped out of her chair, rolled over the table, and threw her leg out as she landed on the ground – expertly tripping up Warp, who slammed face-first onto the ground, instantly knocked out.

Shego was impressed. "Nice move."

Robin wasted no time. He immediately put handcuffs on the felled villain. He looked at Leela. Normally, someone like him would've questioned her about her single eye, but he'd seen enough as leader of the Titans that he knew it needed no questioning. "Thanks."

"No problem." Leela looked at Warp. "Who is this guy?"

"Warp. We were chasing him when he opened a time portal. We all fell in."

Shego, having found Kim, was helping the girl to her feet when she overheard what Robin was saying. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait - time portal?"

"Yes," said Starfire, escaping the pile of people. "A time portal. Though I fear once again that someone has disturbed his Vortex Modulator and we are not in the future that Warp knows as his home."

Ron popped out of the pile, holding Rufus as he had been doing to protect the little guy from getting squashed underneath all the people. "Sooo, we're in the future?" he pondered, scratching his head.

"Unfortunately, that is so," answered Starfire.

"Hunh. That's weird," said Ron, remembering something…that he couldn't remember clearly enough. It was a weird feeling – like he was an amnesiac having déjà vu. Whatever the hell that meant…

"What's weird?" asked Kim. Ron didn't know it, but Kim was feeling the exact same way – there was something in the back of her mind…she could sense she knew something she couldn't quite place…

"I don't know why, but for some reason I've always kind of expected everyone in the future would be really ripped," said Ron.

In the background, nobody noticed Beast Boy change into a snake, slither out of the pile, and change back to human - where he promptly started a series of stretches to kill his aching back.

Kim was a little surprised at Ron's comment. "Odd," she said. "For some reason, I've always expected the same thing, too..."

Brother Blood was still trying to fathom what the hell had just happened to him. He tried to get a bead on his surroundings – then saw Cyborg to his right, looking the other way. "Cyborg?"

Cyborg's head spun around. "Blood? What are you doing here?"

"You tell me, since this is obviously the doing of your little band of friends," Blood growled.

Fry couldn't hold his confusion any longer. "So let me get this straight - you were chasing that guy, he opened up a time portal, and all of you fell in it and came out of the other side over here?" he asked.

"Yes," Robin clarified.

"Wow," said Fry. "All I did was get frozen for a 1,000 years. That's so much cooler." Then Fry noticed something about the person who had just responded to him. "Hey, waitaminute - I know you!"

"You do?" asked Robin.

Raven, having escaped the pile of bodies, raised an eyebrow. "He does?"

"Yeah!" replied Fry. "You're that Robin kid who was always hanging out with that Batman guy!"

Robin cringed.

"Bat...man?" asked Raven, still trying to determine whether this deserved laughing at or not.

"Yeah," Fry went on. "What was your real name? No, it wasn't Adam West - um...Dick Grayson!"

Robin sighed, looking down. "No..."

"No, wait, I know this... Tim Drake?"

"_No..."_

"Christopher O'Donell?"

"NO!" Robin exploded.

At Robin's outburst, Starfire immediately took the offensive. "His name is Robin, and you shall leave it at that!" she growled, grabbing Fry's coat collar. "Do you understand?"

"Okay, okay!" said the surprised – and now annoyed – Fry. "Lay off, lady! Jeez..." At that, Starfire abandoned her grip on his coat collar.

Beast Boy came over, scratching his head. "So, um...exactly what year are we in?"

"The good ol' wonderful year 3000!" Amy chimed in cheerily.

Everyone but the Planet Express crew and Warp gasped.

Kim couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "3.…thousand?"

"Yeah," said Fry. "A million years since my time!"

"A thousand, moron!" Bender clarified for him. "Sheesh..."

"Oh - right..." Embarrassed, Fry decided to lay low and just listen.

Then Kim's communicator beeped – which, considering they were in the year 3000, she'd already expected never to happen. "Huh?" She looked down. Maybe some random person who'd hacked the satellite. "What's up—Wade?" she said as she answered it and Wade's utterly confused face popped up on the screen.

"Kim?" asked Wade. Kim could practically see the nervous beads of sweat on his face over the communicator's video feed. " What's going on? One minute I'm tracking you and the Titans - and the next thing I know, there's flying cars and spaceships blasting by my window!" the 10-year old queried.

Kim took a deep breath, then began. "Apparently, we're in the year 3000, Wade. "Turns out Warp's from 100 years ahead of our time - our, old time, I mean. He opened a time portal, we all accidentally fell in - and we wound up here - in, uh...exactly where are we?" she asked, realising no one had mentioned a city name or something yet in all the chatter that had just gone down since their arrival.

"What?" asked Zoidberg. "You mean, like, what city?"

Hermes, who had been waiting for a chance to get a jibe in at Zoidberg all day, saw his chance and took the plunge. "No, she means what garbage dumpster, ya' over-evolved lobster brains – of course she means what city are we in!" he exploded, tearing into the Decopodian's words.

"Alright! Stop yelling at me already!" wailed Zoidberg, who then fell into a bout of crying.

Hermes wanted more. "We're not yellin' at ya', ya' filthy crab - we're yellin' at everyting' you are! Everyting' ya' evah will be! Now quit yer' whinin' or I'll deduct ya' pay even further dan I already did when ya' whined earlier dis' mornin'!" he shouted as Zoidberg bawled. Satisfied, he sat back in his chair.

"Ooh! I'll tell you!" Amy chimed in. "We're in-"

Bender cut her off. "-The wonderful city of New New York – only the happiest place on Earth!"

"So, uh...how did I end up here?" asked Wade over the communicator.

"Yes, I'm wondering the same thing," Drakken added.

"Ditto..." drolled Brother Blood.

"Incredible!" Farnsworth still hadn't realized he was talking to a wall. "A question from Fry's age which still cannot be answered today!"

"Um - he's talking to the wall...why?" Raven asked.

"He's 160 years old." Bender's answer got no response from Raven.

"Ok," Shego cut in, "I know everyone's all fascinated with us being in the future and such, but - how exactly are we going to get back?"

"I don't know." The voice was muffled. Everyone looked behind them as Warp got up – and broke the handcuffs! "But I don't intend to stay here." With that, Warp bolted for the open door as fast as he could go.

"HEY! STOP HIM! STOP HIM!" cried Robin. But it was too late. Warp was gone before anyone could give chase. Everyone looked on, dumbfounded.

"Well that leaves our chances slightly more nil than they were before..." Ron looked at Rufus as Rufus nodded, chittering the equivalent of "Mhmm."

**END ACT ONE**


	3. Part 1, Act Two

Future Eyes - A Kim Possible/Teen Titans/Futurama Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 1

by

RavenStar

**ACT TWO**

"A mind-controlled squid? Brilliant!"

Inside the Planet Express Building, Drakken and Brother Blood had seemed to have forgotten their predicament and were now in the lounge room on the couch, each with a beer in hand. Bender was with them in his usual place on the couch, with the usual beer in hand.

"Yes," Blood answered Drakken. "I thought it was brilliant, too - but it wasn't enough to stop those damned Titans from ruining my plan..."

"Will you two can a cram in it? I'm tryin' to watch TV!" chided Bender, promptly letting out a loud burp that was accompanied by a jet of flame shooting out of his mouth. "Ah…"

Drakken and Blood shut up, just in time to hear the TV announcer : "And now for "All My Circuits."

On the TV screen, the "All My Circuits" graphic disappeared. The show began with the hero, the robot Calculon, consoling a glum-faced young robot. "Now there, son," said Calculon, "There's no reason to be ashamed of efficient code." But that didn't seem to work. Instantly, the young robot burst into tears of oil – at which Calculon changed his tone, grabbing the child bot forcefully. "Hey! There'll be no crying around me, young man!" he screamed. "Ya' got that? I'm only here because it's a condition of my (bleep) probation! Don't think you'll get this kind of treatment every day, ya' know!"

At the scene, Bender laughed uproariously. "Ah hah hah hah! Oh man - good ol' Calculon!"

"Ooh! Is this a soap opera?" said Drakken, who had just noticed what was on. "Oh, I loves my daily soaps so!"

Brother Blood moved away from Drakken slightly.

Meanwhile, in the meeting area, Professor Farnsworth came to a startling discovery:

"Whoah my! Why didn't anyone tell me I was talking to the wall again?"

Shego and Kim, at the table with Ron, the Titans, and Leela, looked up at the sudden exclamation of noise from Farnsworth. Behind the table, the Planet Express ship was not there.

"We did," Leela explained. "About two hours ago."

"Then that must've been that babble of words I just heard," said Farnsworth. He left the room, muttering to himself.

When he was gone, Kim turned back to the table and groaned in anguish. "How are we gonna get out of this mess? I am so going to miss my Commencement!" She plopped her head on the table, moaning in disbelief.

"Hey, chill, KP - we'll find a way." To add to Ron's words, Rufus ran to Kim's face, chittering the equivalent of "Yeah, cheer up!"

"Ron, you don't understand!" Kim kept her head on the table even as she looked up at Ron – "Every Possible in my family will be there - and every single Possible since the first one in the family to go to school has graduated! I owe it to my parents & the Tweebs to keep the record alive!" Shego put her hands on Kim's shoulders to comfort the redhead, but her actions did little to console Kim much. "Ohh, but Warp could be anywhere by now!"

"Hey, ease down!" chimed in Leela. "I'm sure we can get you back to your time before...whenever your Graduation ceremony happens to be."

"That would be in, like, a week," Ron clarified.

There came a particularly nasty-sounding CRUNCH! from the Lounge room. "GO MASKED UNIT! WHOOOOO!" shot Bender's voice through the wall.

"Ouch," came Drakken's voice next. "I dare say, that looked quite painful..."

"Hah! I win! Pay up, Drakken!" The voice was clearly Brother Blood.

Drakken was heard grumbling. "Rrrgh...last time I bet on a sport..."

When no more voices interrupted them, Robin returned his attention back to the table. "Alright, we know Warp had his Vortex Modulator damaged - so we can expect him to go look for a replacement first."

Beast Boy scoffed. "Uh, hello? He's in a place 898 years ahead of his time? Wouldn't he, like, immediately go for a major upgrade?" How could they all miss the obvious?

"Did you just do that math in your head?" asked Raven - eliciting a sarcastic snort from the changeling and no further reply.

"Well, he's got a point regardless," said Cyborg. "Warp's Vortex Modulator is probably a kid's toy in this day and age. It's more than likely he's gonna go get some better equipment and weaponry."

Bender's voice cut through the air again. "Aw, c'mon, Masked Unit! Get up, damn you!"

Shego returned the conversation to the more urgent topic. "But how do we know if he even has money to buy something if he finds an upgrade that he wants? Or, assuming that he does have some dough, if the store will even accept the money he has on him?"

"Uh, this is Warp we're talking about, Shego," Raven countered. "I doubt he'll try buying first."

"Yeah," added Cyborg, "specially since he's probably in a hurry to get home as much as we are."

Shego smacked her head, not wanting to believe she'd just said what she had without thinking about herself and what she'd done zillions of the time in the past. "Oh - duh! Right, I forgot. Stealing." She looked at Kim with an embarrassed grin. "I've been a hero for too long..."

Her remark elicited a sheepish grin from Kim, but otherwise she showed no uplift in her downtrodden spirit at the moment.

Robin was busy studying the huge viewscreen opposite the table. "Leela, can we use the viewscreen in here to look for Warp's whereabouts?" he asked.

"I don't know," Leela replied. "Ask the Professor."

At that, Professor Farnsworth popped back in. "Who said my name?"

Leela stood up, and made the proper introducing gestures. "Professor, these people came into the office through a time portal while you were about to tell us the details of the next delivery."

"Howah? Oh, yes! The next delivery! Are they the extra crew that I hired?"

Leela sighed. "No - they never showed up. But the company that hired us called back wanting the package returned to them. They're three blocks away, so Hermes took the ship over to bully their CEO about the Bureau's new Return to Sender fees."

Farnsworth's face got a weird glint to it. "Ah! So we'll be getting some money out of this transaction after all. Well, that's all that really matters...Now, what are those filthy young hooligans doing sitting at my conference table?"

""Filthy young hooligans?" Hey, c'mere and say that to our faces, ya' wrinkly old fogey!" Shego charged up her green energy and got up, moving aggressively towards Farnsworth – but Kim grabbed her shoulder before she could escape the table.

"Sheegee, calm down. He's 160 years old."

"I don't care how old he is, Kimmie! Nobody calls me a hooligan! Ever!"

Starfire was fed up. "May I ask that everyone please cease with their aggressions? This behaviour is not helping us in our goal of finding Warp!" she reminded everyone.

"Yeah, can everyone just shut up for right now?" You're giving me a headache," said Beast Boy.

Robin stood up, and approached Farnsworth. "Professor, in our time, we were chasing a man named Warp. He tried to escape back to his time - 100 years ahead of ours - but something happened and we all fell through the portal and ended up here. We need to use the viewscreen behind us to see if we can track Warp."

Ron got up, immediately dropping to his knees. "So can we, Prof - prettypretty please?"

"Hmm..." Farnsworth thought about it. "I don't know. Even I can't forget what happened when I gave Fry permission to use it." Then Leela whispered something to him. "What's that? High School Graduation? Two of them, you say? Well, in that case, I'm certain I can trust them!" Farnsworth turned back to Robin. "Do whatever the hell you want with it, wastrel!"

Starfire was instantly shaking his hand, quite violently. "Oh, thank you, good sir! Your kindness is very much appreciated, I assure you!" she squealed quite joyously.

"Ow! My metacarpals!" was all the Professor could respond, as the pain in his hand was all he could think about at the present moment.

"Star, let go of his hand!" Robin shouted. "Look at him!"

"Eep!" Starfire released her grasp upon seeing the Professor's pained face. "I am most sorry," she apologized. "I can sometimes become a little too...overexcited for things."

"Well, see that it doesn't happen again!" Farnsworth scolded. "I'd revoke that permission I gave if I could remember what I promised you all!"

"Uh, you said we could use your-" Rufus instantly clasped Ron's mouth shut.

"Thank you, Rufus," said Kim, exasperated.

Beast Boy, meanwhile, had wandered over to the viewscreen. "Hey, how do you turn this thing on?" he asked.

"Oh, it's very simple!" cheered Farnsworth. "You just press this button on the panel over here!"

He then pressed possibly the largest button on the whole control panel, a gigantic red button with the word "ON" clearly marked in bright white letters. Beast Boy felt like hurting himself.

"You couldn't see that?" Raven added insult to injury.

Cyborg and Robin came over to study the viewscreen. "Think you can figure it out, Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"Shouldn't be too hard. The controls don't look that much far advanced from the one we got in the Tower. Kim, can you drag Wade up on that communicator? It's gonna take a lot less time to do this if I had his help over here. "

"No prob, Cy." Kim took out her communicator. "Wade, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," said Wade over the video feed. "Somehow..."

"Look, forget about that. We may have a way to find Warp, but Cyborg needs your help."

"That I can give! Put him on."

Kim tossed the communicator to Cyborg.

"Alright Wade," said Cyborg. "First off, let's-"

His voice seemed to fade as Fry came in, along with Amy and Bender. "Hey, somebody tell that blue-skinned jerk in there to get his own beers!" Bender snarled to no one in particular.

Amy looked at the newcomers. "Hey, you guys want us to show you around, since it seems you're all gonna be stuck here for a little while?"

Everyone looked at Cyborg - who gave the "Enh, I'll be fine" shrug and returned to his conversation with Wade.

"I don't see why not," said Shego. Despite her premonitions, she did wish to see all the stuff from the future she thought she'd never be able to see. Plus, it occurred to her Kim needed something to take her mind of the subject of Warp. And what better way to do that than spending some quality time with one's lover? "Whaddya say, Kimmie? Up for a night on the town?"

Kim shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever - I need anything that'll get my mind off all of this..."

"Cool!" said Fry. "C'mon, then! We'll take you to the Head Museum first, since it's free!"

The last part of the sentence perked Ron's ears up. His eyes widened. "H - Head...Museum?" That didn't sound very pleasant to him. He looked at Rufus, slightly frightened.

**END ACT TWO**


	4. Part 1, Act Three

Future Eyes - A Kim Possible/Teen Titans/Futurama Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 1

by

RavenStar

**ACT THREE**

Kim, Shego, the Titans - save Cyborg; Bender, Fry, Amy, Leela, Hermes, and Professor Farnsworth walked outside. The sight of all the futuristic stuff was too much for even Robin. "Whoah…"

"C'mon," said Amy – "We'll take the Tube System."

"Tube System?" asked Ron. "Since when did America become British?"

"Ron?" Kim nudged him and pointed up to the actual tube transportation system laid out in the air above.

"Ah. Tube System. As in actual tubes. Gotcha. Alright. Yeah. Knew that!"

Kim just shook her head. She grabbed Ron so they could keep up with the others. "C'mon…"

An entrance to the Tube System was nearby. "Okay," instructed Amy, "Everybody hold hands tightly, since we have some tourists here."

Raven was the only one who didn't do so. ""Tourists"?"

"Just do it," said Shego.

Raven finally took the outstretched Beast Boy's hand - very reluctantly. "Don't think this'll happen every day," she scowled at him.

Amy stepped into the entrance. "Head Museum."

Instantly, they were all sucked into the tube. As they zipped and zoomed through the twisted tubeways, everyone except Amy, Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Professor Farnsworth were screaming - though not all from fear. "WHOOOO-HOOOOOOO!" shouted Fry.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Shego. "Now THIS is transportation!"

"Are we there yet?" asked Raven.

"Almost!" called Bender.

------------------------

Across the street from the Head Museum, the Tube System had a stop that faced a wall.

After a moment of silence, everyone came flying out of the tube – and promptly slammed into the wall.

"Amy!" Leela chastised as she picked herself.

"Oops - clumsy ol' me." Amy defended herself with a sheepish grin.

Ron escaped the clump of people in various ranges of pain. "That was so freakin' BADICAL!" He looked back at Amy. "Can we do it again?" Rufus popped out of his pocket to add his chittering the equivalent of "Yeah, again, yeah!"

"Let's not, please…" Kim said as she crawled out of the pile, her eyes spinning. "That is one reason I am so never taking public transportation..." As the spinning in her head faded and she regained herself, she immediately grabbed a green-gloved hand sticking out of the pile and pulled as hard as she could.

"Oof - thanks, Kimmie," said Shego. Then she saw Kim's complexion. "Hey, you alright, baby?"

Kim was now walking a little erratically. "Just a bit woozy from that, is all..." At that, she promptly fell backwards - but Shego caught her. The pale-skinned woman picked Kim up like a groom would pick up the bride after a wedding, winking at Kim. "C'mon. Let's get you inside someplace air-conditioned. That should help you," she reassured her true love.

Kim gave a bright smile. "Yeah, like air conditioning is gonna help me from being dizzy."

Everyone else was now up and moving – save Professor Farnsworth, whose body was lying on the sidewalk. "I'm going to be in extremely agonizing pain when my heart beats," he muttered to himself. Bender returned, threw Farnsworth over his shoulder like a rag doll, and ran back to the group, using the piston engines in his legs to arrive much faster than he would've had he walked or run normally.

"C'mon!" Amy motioned. "It's Semi-Obscure Superheroes & Supervillains Week! We're missing out!"

Ron looked at the seemingly infinite number of steps on the stairs leading to the Head Museum's front door. "Do they have a ramp?"

------------------------

Finally, everyone reached the top of the stairs. They entered the museum.

As it was the Head Museum, there sat rows of shelves with many heads in jars on them – living heads.

Kim felt her stomach turn again, but managed a smile somehow. "Okay! That's...kinda cool, and...kinda creepy - all at the same time."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, that is much my feeling."

The only words Beast Boy could form were a gasp, then "Whoah..."

"Well, well, well...look at that." The voice was one Starfire could never forget. She instantly turned around – to find the head of her sister, Blackfire, staring at her from a jar on a middle shelf. She gaped. Blackfire's head gave the sneer Starfire knew was her favourite expression. "So that's where you disappeared too, little sister. How most convenient," Blackfire's head rambled on.

"Blackfire?" Starfire asked, still not believing she was truly looking at her sister's head, alive in a jar.

"One thousand years later and I'm still better than you in every way possible," Blackfire's head cackled.

"Man, that Question guy is freakin' crazy," Ron remarked to no one in particular as he strode over. "Don't ever ask him about toothpaste or shoelaces - Who's that?" he asked, seeing Blackfire's head.

"My big sister." Starfire started giggling. "Only she is not that big anymore!"

"Hey!" Blackfire's head retorted.

"I don't believe it." The voice made everyone's - except Amy, Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Professor Farnsworth – spines tingle. They all looked in the direction the voice had come.

"No way..." said Beast Boy at the sight in front of him.

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Slade?"

Indeed, staring at them from in a jar on another middle shelf, was the head of Slade – the man with the orange-and-black mask that had eluded the Titans for ages and whose talent had been making everyone suffer as much as they could, while keeping his motives for his actions quite unclear. It was Slade who had come to Middleton and taken Shego – who had still been evil at the time - during the middle of one of her many brawls with Kim, and forced her to be his apprentice. That plan had eventually been foiled when he had held not only Kim's twin brothers, but Shego's brothers from Team Go – the superhero team Shego had been on before she nearly went insane from their constant perky do-goodness and decided to go evil - hostage along with everyone at Kim's high school. Slade's move had sparked the resurgence of Shego's good side, and with it, her realisation that she hadn't been purring nicknames at Kim and constantly fighting her for 3 years because she wanted Kim dead – but rather, because she had wanted Kim badly and hadn't wanted to accept that her feelings were truth. Slade's apprenticeship tactics had forced her to examine those feelings – and the same had gone for Kim. When it turned out Kim had felt the same way, they then had teamed up with the Titans and rescued everyone Slade had threatened. But Slade had gotten away – like he always did, according to what they had heard. And even before that, it was Slade who had caused the Titans to claim the most painful victory they had ever taken against a foe, when he had caused the first official new member of the Titans - and Beast Boy's first and only girlfriend, Terra - to sacrifice herself in order to save the Titans' city from a impending underground volcano. Terra had used her geomancer powers so powerfully in that move, she had turned herself into a stone statue of herself. Now, nobody who had been in either of those situations would have guessed they would've seen the man who caused them and millions of other people pain and suffering to be in the position he was in now. Nobody.

Shego - who'd put Kim down a while ago - had to turn away to keep from embarrassing herself by pointing and laughing at Slade. She had been steaming for retribution after what Slade had done, but this? This had to be the best retribution she had ever received in her life. And she so wanted to rub his face in it. But she also didn't want to look like a complete ass to everyone in the future.

"And Team Possible, too?" asked Slade's head. "Wonderful." His voice was dryly unamused. "And I was actually enjoying my retirement from the evil business."

"Retirement?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Having people grovel to you for 50 years and not one of them defy you gets a little - how shall I say it – boring."

Having regained herself, Shego did have one question for Slade that didn't double as a jackass retort. "So, Slade - what made you do it?"

"...Do what?" asked Slade's head.

"Uh - the whole evil dude thing - right?" Ron asked.

Shego nodded.

"Bad childhood," said a female voice behind them.

Beast Boy whirled around – and his jaw dropped.

"Hey - let's see your mother forget to powder your dry baby ass every day and see how well you turn out, okay?" Slade snapped at the head of Terra – in a jar on the shelf behind them. It had been her who had just made the previous comment.

Beast Boy was stunned. "Terra? What-"

"Hey Beast Boy."

------------------------

Dr. Zoidberg raced out of the Planet Express Building. "Friends, help! I took a nap in the Professor's lab and now everyone's disappeared and I can't frame anyone for breaking the Professor's stuff!" But nobody was around. Zoidberg hung his head. "Aw…" Then something landed on the ground nearby. "What's this?" Zoidberg looked down - and squealed instantly upon seeing what it was: Food and money – something of which he had neither. "Finally, I won't be starving and poor anymore!" he shouted, and greedily bent down to snatch it up. But it jumped away from him, toward the alleyway close by. "Hey! I'm not letting the Earthican dream slip out of my claws that easily!" he said defiantly, and grabbed for the food and money again. But again it jumped away from him. Enraged, Zoidberg chased the food and money as it kept jumping away from him – until he had followed it into the corner of the alleyway. "Aha! Who's cornered who now?" But when he knelt to take his prize, something hard slammed into the back of his head. He fell to the ground, instantly knocked out cold by the blow.

------------------------

Inside the Planet Express building, Wade celebrated over the communicator's video screen. "I think I got it!" he shouted happily to Cyborg.

"Yes!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Good job, Wade." He looked up at the viewscreen. "Warp, you're goin' down…" he mumbled to himself.

"Just plug the communicator into that connection and your arm into that one there and I'll start the trace for Warp's whereabouts!" said Wade over the communicator.

"Gotcha." Cyborg plugged in the components as told.

"Ok…" Wade was seen typing over the communicator's screen. "Tracking - Wait! Something's-"

With a loud _CRRRAAZAAACCKK,_ Cyborg was immediately shocked into oblivion.

Wade's hands lifted off his keyboards on the video feed.

"Oh -- crap."

With that, Cyborg's systems powered down. He now just stood blankly.

------------------------

Back at the Head Museum, Hermes had entered into a conversation with Slade's head. "So, what did you pay your henchman?"

"Henchman? Pfah!" blurted Slade's head. "I used robots!"

"Ohh...So you were the CEO?"

"Well, if you put it that way..."

------------------------

"The cloned heads are in place?"

------------------------

A nod.

------------------------

"Good. And that Zoidberg character fell for your hologram of food and money, just as you had planned it. Excellent. You serve me well-"

------------------------

"-Apprentice."

Wade nodded to Slade – the _real_ Slade - in appreciation. He was communicating with him through a special time portal that was being maintained by Warp - who stood nearby, off to the side of Wade.

Slade continued. "Aviarius and I have neutralized the Possibles, Team Go, and all of Kim's other friends and allies - and her other foes are cooperating - all thanks to you. And you made sure Drakken and Blood returned first. Very good. With them, we will be able to take care of all the Titans' friends and foes. Now, I don't wish to keep this communication portal open any longer than necessary, as they could still track it somehow. I will contact you again once the Cage has been completed. Let Warp know that when his part in this has been fulfilled - to one hundred percent, that is – he shall be rewarded with what he desires, and then he can return to his own time."

"Master, one question - if I may?" Wade asked.

"Go on. But keep it short."

"Why not just leave them in the future?"

Slade paused for a moment. "The thought had occurred to me - but by the time that I contact you again, Team Possible & the Titans will return to a world - where they will have no future."

He nodded.

Wade nodded at Warp.

The communication portal closed.

**END ACT THREE**


	5. Part 2, Cold Opening

A Kim Possible/Teen Titans/Futurama Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 2

by

RavenStar(fire)

**COLD OPENING**

CLANG!

-----------------

Distant screams rang out. The even more distant sound of marching followed.

-----------------

A rivet punched through the steel it had been set upon.

-----------------

Eyes widened in fear as a faint glow seeped into their whites.

-----------------

With a _BZZT!_, two electrical circuits were connected.

-----------------

The glow grew nearer. Shadows showed feet turning and running.

-----------------

With a whine, a machine powered up.

-----------------

More screams rang out - but this time, they were not distant at all.

Shadows and sounds of other feet - marching – came into range.

The new shadows grew, enveloping everything into darkness.

-----------------

_SLAM!_

"The Cage - has been completed."


	6. Part 2, Act One

Future Eyes - A Kim Possible/Teen Titans/Futurama Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation –Part 2

by

RavenStar

**ACT ONE**

Kim Possible, Shego, Ron Stoppable – with Rufus the naked mole rat on his shoulder – Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Hermes, Fry, Amy, Leela, Professor Farnsworth, and Bender the lovable rascal of a robot were walking down the street, away from the Head Museum.

"Y'know, I thought the Head Museum was gonna be, like, slasher movie freaky-scary, but it was actually pretty damn cool!" said Ron as they trotted along. Rufus nodded rapidly to this assessment, chittering the equivalent of "Yeah, damn cool, yeah!"

"Yeah!" Fry added. "It was the first place I ever got to meet and talk to a live supermodel!"

"The first and _only_ place..." Bender reminded him, taking a drag on the cigar he was smoking.

"I think seeing Slade's head stuck in a jar was more than good enough for me," said Kim.

Shego grinned. That was exactly the same way she felt. "Can't agree with you more..."

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Leela asked.

"Ooh!" said Starfire. "Might we participate in some of the "Clubbing"?"

"Uh…" was all Leela could reply, not knowing exactly what Starfire had just said.

"You wanna kill baby Harper Seals? Ok, but all the places seriously overcharge!" Bender exclaimed.

Raven's voice was dry as all hell. "She means she wants to hit a nightclub."

"Oh, so that's how Shakespeare said it!" Fry said.

"Um - yeah..."answered Beast Boy.

Shego scoffed at Fry's remark. "Yeah, I doubt Shakespeare ever went club-"

She never finished, though, because Kim slapped her hand over her mouth. "Be nice, Sheegee. He's a man."

After Kim put her hand down, Shego went on. "Yeah, well, even for a man, he's got the brain of a Styrofoam peanut..."

"It's not Styrofoam!" Fry shot back.

Robin ignored them. "Maybe we should check in with Cyborg & Wade first - see if they've figured out how to work that viewscreen yet…"

Ron scoffed. "Robin, man - you are too focused on your work, brother! Relax! Let's just chill, take in a little nightlife, and we can check in on Cyborg and Wade when we get back from our tour of the future!"

"Yeah! Listen to him, Bird boy!" Bender said as he took another drag on his cigar. "Besides, I gotta run up more on my tab tonight!"

Leela was in the lead as they turned a corner--

"Did someone say, "Let's take in a little nightlife?""

"AAHH!" cried Leela, jumping back.

Zapp Brannigan – his First Lieutenant Kif Kroker standing behind him – advanced towards Leela, grinning with all his false machismo. "Cause I've got all the nightlife I wanna see right here in front of me..."

"Ugh..." Kif sighed.

"Hey, who's this jerk?" Shego asked, thumbing at Zapp.

Leela looked back at the women with them, then glared victoriously at Zapp. "Sorry, Zapp - but it looks like you're outnumbered tonight by women who can officially kick your egotistical ass."

Then Amy saw Kif. "Kif? KIF!" She raced to her alien lover, and they embraced, kissing.

"I tried to sneak out after your call-" Kif told her after they'd finished kissing "-but _he'd_ tapped the phone lines and was waiting for me in the escape pod..." he clarified, glaring at Zapp.

"Hold the phone, Kif-" Zapp blurted, though he was not even looking in Kif's direction or had been paying attention to what Kif had been saying. He pointed at Starfire. "Do you know what this girl is?"

Kif groaned in annoyance. "How should I know, Sir?"

"You should know, Kif. This is a Tameranean - the ancient alien race whose women were most infamous for being simultaneously the deadliest - yet also the _sexiest_ - love slaves in the entire galaxy."

Starfire started. "What did you just say?"

Kif pointed. "She also appears to be underage, Sir."

"Damn. Once again with the "underage."" But Zapp didn't give up. He moved straight on to Raven. "Well then, what about this fine-"

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted – and a blast of dark energy hurled Zapp down the street, up the stairs and back into the Head Museum, smashed him through the building's roof - and slammed him back down onto the concrete in exactly the same place he'd been standing before. Raven went into her angry, towering form, moving towards the fallen Zapp. "Don't you even _think_ about touching me!" she bellowed.

Zapp scrambled to back away from her, frightened beyond all hell. "Okay!" he shrieked. "I'll leave you alone! I PROMISE!"

Leela was stunned at his words. Zapp Brannigan, giving up on a woman? Meanwhile, Raven calmed herself down, reverting back to normal.

And Zapp quickly regained his ego as well – and he moved on to Shego. "Then what about you, Miss-"

But Kim dove in front of him and Shego. She wrapped her arm around Shego's waist. "Sorry - Zapp - but she's taken." She smiled up at Shego. Shego smiled back. Kim laid her head on Shego's shoulder and started playing with the pale-skinned woman's smooth jet-black hair.

A collective gasp rose from Hermes, Leela, Amy, Zapp, Kif, Professor Farnsworth, Fry, & Bender. "You mean you two are-" Zapp began.

Shego nodded. She and Kim smiled at each other again.

Everyone who just gasped gasped again.

"Whoah! Real live lesbians!" Fry awed.

"They aren't lesbians!" Bender protested. "Lesbians are fat, they got short hair that they sometimes bleach, they host opinionated talk shows-"

Kim and Shego proceeded to make out – and did so quite passionately. Everyone who had gasped again last time gasped some more.

"My god! That controversial study by the Franken University scientists in 2904 was correct all along! The O'Reilly Factors ARE a bunch of big fat lies!" Professor Farnsworth exclaimed.

All Bender could do was stare, stunned. "The 3 Laws have been a-broken..."

Zapp cleared his throat – then returned to Leela. "Well, Leela, I believe that leaves one woman free for me tonight – _you…_"

"I've changed my mind." Leela turned back to the others. "Let's go back, guys."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, let's leave this creep & go check on Cyborg." She grinned slyly at Shego. "'sides, Sheegee & I have something we had to put on hold before all this happened that we wanna get back to..." Shego grinned devishly, knowing exactly what Kim meant.

Everyone else - save Zapp, of course - nodded in agreement.

Zapp brushed some dirt off his velour uniform. "Soo, we're going back to your place, Le-"

Raven swirled around and glared at him. "You follow us, you die. It's simple."

"Alright! Alright!" Zapp backed away, bowing his head in fear.

"Yeah - and dude?" asked Beast Boy. "I hope that's a kilt, because if it's not and that's your uniform - then that's really gay."

"Kif can come back, right?" Amy asked.

Raven shrugged. "Fine with me."

"So alright!" said Ron. "Let's get back, then-" Somebody wearing a dull yellow bumped into him hard as they ran past. "Hey! Watch where you're goin', jackass!" Ron shouted at them – Rufus popping out to shake a paw & chitter the equivalent of "Yeah, watch it, jackass!"

Shego did a double take at the figure running away. "Waitaminute! That wasn't just any jackass, Ron-"

"-That was Warp!" Robin finished, squinting down the road.

"AFTER HIM!" Ron yelled, pointing. They all immediately took off and raced after the figure – Bender throwing Professor Farnsworth over his shoulder like a rag doll again as he ran off with the lot of them.

Mid-stride, Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, immediately launching to the front of the pack.

Fry was already huffing and panting. "Man, I can barely keep up with them! They must be superheroes or something!" Bender immediately gave him the "You're an idiot, you know that?" look.

The figure turned a corner. "THAT WAY! C'MON!" Robin yelled. But when they turned the corner - the person was gone. "Dammit!" Robin cried. He looked at the others. "Split up and search while we head back to the Planet Express building!"

----------------------------

All the Planet Express crew, along with Robin, arrived at the door of the Planet Express Building. Beast came in as a hawk, changing back to human as he landed. "Nothing," he reported.

Raven and Starfire soon landed – the both of them shaking their heads, too.

Then Kim, Shego, and Ron came out of the alleyway behind the building - dragging the unconscious Dr. Zoidberg with them. "Found him knocked out in the alleyway," Kim reported.

Suddenly, Leela screamed and dashed inside the building. The others, alerted, quickly followed.

They found her in the Lounge room, down on her knees, crying her eye out. She was cradling her pet, Nibbler, who was lying by his food bowl – with his neck snapped. "Oh, jeez – Rufus, look away." Ron shielded the naked mole rat's eyes from the scene. 

"Nibbler...how'd they even do this?" Leela bawled. Fry knelt down to comfort her – surprisingly, just putting his hand on her shoulder, and not making some stupid remark in an attempt to make her feel better but instead making her feel worse, as he'd done so many times in the past.

"That's a very good question," said Hermes, scratching his head.

"Yeah – how'd they'd get so close to do that? Wouldn't Nibbler have eaten them first?" asked Amy.

"YES!" Leela bawled, cradling Nibbler tighter against her.

Ron glanced at the couch – and gasped. The urgency of the gasp took everyone's mind off Nibbler's death for a moment. Ron frantically pointed at the Lounge Room couch – on which no one was lying.

"Drakken & Brother Blood - THEY'RE GONE!"

**END ACT ONE**


	7. Part 2, Act Two

Future Eyes - A Kim Possible/Teen Titans/Futurama Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 2

by

RavenStar

**ACT TWO**

"Who would do such a thing?" Amy asked as she watched Leela - bent over the dead Nibbler, crying.

Robin went into thinking mode with Kim and Shego. "Drakken and Blood are gone, Zoidberg was the only other one here, and he was found in the alleyway unconscious-"

Starfire's sudden gasp & terrified cry of "CYBORG!" made the three forget completely about thinking mode as everyone but the Planet Express crew raced to the doorway into the meeting area – where Starfire stood frozen, an absolutely horrified look stamped across her face.

Raven's face drained paler than normal when she saw. "No..."

"CY!" Beast Boy yelled upon entering.

"CYBORG!" Robin ran over to Cyborg – who was standing up by the viewscreen - but with his circuits black, not their normal colour of blue. All the Titans knew what it meant. They'd seen it before.

Ron, Kim, & Shego walked in - and all 3 quickly figured out what the Titans already knew. "Oh no..." Kim gasped. She also noticed that the viewscreen's console was sparking heavily in one spot.

Robin frantically tried to see if his friend was just temporarily incapacitated, hoping that Cyborg had some power left in reserve that would kick in soon. But after 2 minutes of trying, Robin realised that wasn't going to happen. "His systems are down. His entire battery system's been drained somehow!" Robin knew Starfire had come up behind him as he'd examined Cyborg. He turned around & embraced her, letting her cry as much as she wished to, her tears staining his shoulders as they fell from her eyes.

"Hello? Cyborg? Kim? Anyone?" The voice was familiar, though shrouded in some fading static.

"Huh?" Kim knew that voice. She looked over - and spied her communicator, on the floor. Wade was freaking out on the device's video feed. "Something went wrong! Guys! Hello?" the 10-year old computer whiz yelled.

"Wade, we're here," said Kim, picking up the communicator.

"Kim? Oh, finally, someone's there!"

"Take it easy, Wade. What happened?"

"I - I don't know. We thought we had it. Cyborg plugged him arm scanner into Circuit #257-321, and the communicator into Circuit #310-220 so we could do the test run to make sure we had it - when my computer detected a massive redirection of electrical current! I tried to warn Cyborg about it - but all hell broke loose over the communicator, and my connection went totally futzed! I just barely got it back up seconds ago!"

Shego had come over to Kim's side. Kim took the chance and grabbed her lover's arm, resting her head on Shego's shoulder again to calm her nerves. Neither had known Cyborg for very long, but he was still a friend nonetheless – and considering they'd just seen someone's lethal handiwork, the thought that Cyborg was gone for good was beginning to make Kim shake. Shego caught this, and began running her hands through Kim's flowing red hair. She carefully took the communicator from Kim's quaking hands. "Okay - Wade?" Shego began. "First off - calm down, boy. Deep breaths...count to 10...that's it. Now, when you heard all hell break loose over this thing, did you catch anything - like, maybe - someone else coming into view behind Cyborg, an explosion, or anything else like that?" she asked.

"I'm checking the last few seconds of what the communicator caught already. Gimme a minute and I'll send it to you."

"Thank you lots, Wade!" said Kim. As soon as the communicator's screen went blank, Kim turned and collapsed into Shego, her face landing on the woman's chest. Shego calmly began soothing Kim. When it finally started working, Shego rested her chin on top of Kim's head and looked off, contemplating.

"So, uh, what do we do in the meantime?" Ron asked.

Bender & Fry entered - and upon seeing the powered-down Cyborg standing silent in the room, Bender couldn't resist. "Hey, what happened to the Tin Can? Systems get fried? Dahahahah-AHH!" He stopped laughing as Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Ron, Kim, & Shego all converged on him, glaring; Beast Boy as a grizzly bear ready to strike; Starfire w/her starbolts charged up; Raven's eyes glowing white; Shego w/her green energy flared up - and Kim, Ron, & Robin just ready to punch his lights out.

"I didn't say anything! I swear!" Fry backed up, ever the innocent bystander.

"You will not insult our friend Cyborg like that ever again, robot Bender!" Starfire demanded.

"Hey, bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender retorted.

"It does not look so shiny to me!"

"Shinier than yours, meatb- ooh, actually got a nice golden glow," Bender answered, looking behind her.

------------------------------

Back in the Lounge, Prof. Farnsworth motioned at the dead Nibbler. "Leela, give me the body for a second."

Leela sniffed back a tear. "You're not gonna use it in one of your crazy experiments - are you, Professor?"

"Not yet! I just want to scan it to see if I can pinpoint the cause of death!"

"But you already know the cause of death," Amy butted in. "His neck's been snapped like a twig!"

"Pfah! That's what God wants us to think!" said Farnsworth, taking out the scanning device.

------------------------------

Kim's communicator beeped. Shego went to answer it, but noticed Kim had calmed down considerably. She nodded at Kim, who immediately answered it. "Go, Wade."

"Okay," said Wade, "Here's what the communicator caught:"

The communicator's video feed changed to what resembled a security camera feed. In it, Cyborg was seen plugging the communicator and his arm sensor into the viewscreen's console.

Wade's voice came over the faux security feed. "Ok, track - Wait! Cyborg! Something's-"

_CRZZACKK! A wave of electrical discharge rolled over Cyborg - and the feed went static with a KKZRRT!_

Ron was watching over Kim and Shego's shoulders. "Ouch - that looked really painful."

"I still don't have the final analysis on just exactly how much electricity was discharged in that - but if it was enough to fry his circuits, I think we can all agree it was a lot of juice," said Wade.

Raven scoffed. "Yeah, that would be kind of obvious..."

"So he got shut down!" said Bender, with no emotion whatsoever. "Bah! Lots of my friends have been deactivated - but you don't hear them complaining! Nosiree!" He crossed his arms to make his point.

"Uh, that would probably be because they've been _deactivated…_" Shego pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Bender quickly got sad. "I miss those guys..."

Robin finally spoke up, slowly slipping out of his embrace with Starfire. "Let's go talk to Professor Farnsworth - we need to find a recharge system that Cyborg's compatible with in this time."

------------------------------

Everybody walked back into the room - just as Professor Farnsworth finished scanning Nibbler's body. He studied the results the device gave him. "Hmm, that's odd... According to my scan, the fingerprints on Nibbler's neck are none other than his own!"

"Sweet crapster of Kidnappster!" shouted Hermes. "Nibbler didn't tell us he was feeling suicidal!"

"I knew I should've talked to him more!" Leela sobbed.

A man in the corner wearing a faded red hat spoke up. "Scruffy asks that ya' lay off the waterworks, Miss. Gittin' all over the fresh linoleum he just laid down in here."

"Uh - who are you?" Ron asked the fellow.

"Scruffy. The janitor."

"I've never seen you before," said Beast Boy.

"I've never seen you before neither," Scruffy replied.

"Uh..." Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Right - ok," said Shego. "Can we move on to what we actually came in here to do already?"

"Thank you, Shego." Raven's voice was heavily tinged with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Professor Farnsworth," Robin asked, "We need your help. Something happened to our friend Cyborg, and his systems were completely drained of all their power."

"So?" snorted the 160-year old man.

"Ask him, Wade." Kim held up the communicator so Farnsworth could see Wade - and also turned up the volume on the communicator's speaker so Farnsworth could hear Wade better.

"We need to find a charger he's compatible with. Does S.T.A.R. Labs still exist?" Wade asked.

"S.T.A.R. Labs? That antiques shop? Pfuff! They only sell things that are a thousand years old!" Farnsworth grumbled.

"And _he's_ from a thousand years in the past," Robin reminded him, thumbing back at Cyborg.

Farnsworth looked Robin up and down. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my office building?"

"Wait! S.T.A.R. Labs?" asked Bender. "I think I might've stolen from that place once!" He pored over his memory banks. "Yeah! I know where that place is! What do you need to make this guy run again?" Kim held up the communicator to Bender's head, and Wade whispered it to Bender. "What? That thing? I almost jacked that the last time that I broke in there - no, wait! I did jack it! Hold on a second!"

Bender zoomed out of the building – and returned seconds later with the charger device in his hands. "This what you were talkin' about?" he asked, setting it down on the table.

Beast Boy, remembering the time he'd accidentally gotten Cyborg's charger infected with a computer virus, replied, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah - that's it." Ron plugged the machine in. Beast Boy forced the plate in the middle of Cyborg's chest aside, revealing the socket for the charger's input cable.

"How'd you know where that was?" Kim asked him as Beast Boy plugged the cable in.

"Uh...Fifth Amendment?"

"Ok, Kim?" said Wade before Kim could reply. "I know this is what fried him last time, but plug the communicator into socket number 257-484. I can hack this machine easily and make the recharge go a lot faster - while also keeping the amount of electricity sent to him at once within the safe range."

"Alright - here goes:" Kim plugged the communicator into the socket as she'd been instructed to.

------------------------------

Kim's face filled Wade's computer screen. "All yours, Wade."

Wade cracked his knuckles. "Stand back and watch the master." He typed for a moment - then hit Enter.

"UPLOADING FILE: EPSTN.BRR.304" popped up in the top left corner of Wade's computer screen, whilst Cyborg's recharge process began in the window w/the communicator's video feed in it.

**END ACT TWO**


	8. Part 2, Act Three

Future Eyes - A Kim Possible/Teen Titans/Futurama Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 2

by

RavenStar

**ACT THREE**

The sun began to rise on the Planet Express Building.

--------------------------------------

Inside the building, in the Lounge Room, everyone was sprawled everywhere. Kim & Shego took up the whole couch, covered in a blanket. Kif and Amy were cuddled together in one corner. Beast Boy and Raven were both sleeping on the floor – on completely opposite corners of the room. Robin and Starfire were close by one another - and everyone else was just randomly somewhere in the room.

It was this scene that Cyborg stood in the middle of - plugged into the charging machine, which was at 99.95. As the sun climbs into the sky, the charger machine finished up:

99.96... 99.97... 99.98... 99.99... 100.

The machine flashed "RECHARGE COMPLETE - REBOOTING."

Cyborg's black circuits returned to their normal blue colour. He woke up, his eyes slowly opening. "Mmmph...augh...Wade, what hap – Huh?" he said as he realised where he was.

Out of his view, Starfire stirred. Her eyes opened a tiny bit.

_**"**__**CYBORG!"**_

"Gahh! Starfire?" Cyborg asked as Starfire, completely overjoyed, embraced him a massive hug.

Her yell was so loud; however, it startled everybody else awake.

"What?" said Shego.

"ABANDON SHIP! Huh?" cried Bender.

"What the hell?" Kim asked

"NOT THE - huh?" said Fry.

"MORE SPRINKLES, MR. KRISPY!" Ron exclaimed.

"What the god?" asked Hermes.

"Huh?" questioned Raven.

"Wha?" asked Leela.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Howah?" mumbled Professor Farnsworth.

"Guh?" asked Amy.

"I'LL PROTECT YOU, AMY! What?" Kif looked around.

Beast Boy saw what the fuss was about first. "Hey-ey! Cyborg!"

"Oh, Cyborg's up..." Kim's tone was surprisingly indifferent.

Shego grinned slyly at her. "Do I detect morning grumpiness?"

"I like my sleep, thank you very much!" Kim shot back.

"Starfire, could ya' loosen up that grip you have on my neck, just a teensy bit?" asked Cyborg.

Starfire, not knowing she was accidentally choking Cyborg, realised and ended her hug. "Oh, sorry - but still, it is most joyous to see you fully functional again!"

"Good to have you back, Cyborg." Robin smiled as he hugged his friend.

Cyborg smiled. "Thanks."

"I WAS WOKEN UP FOR NO GOOD REASON!" cried Farnsworth – then falling right back to sleep.

Kim's communicator beeped. She answered. "Hey, Wade - Cyborg's up, thanks to you."

"That's great," said Wade, "- but I'm currently tracking someone heading for you guys!"

Instantly, the Titans, Ron, Kim, and Shego were on their feet. "EVERYBODY ELSE GET OUT OF HERE!" Cyborg yelled.

Shego readied her green energy. "Looks like there's times morning grumpiness can come in handy, eh?" Kim just grumbled at her and took a defensive stance.

"Hide in the ship, you guys!" Leela told her co-workers. Everyone but her, Bender, and Fry rushed towards the ship.

"All three of you, too!" cried Robin. "Get out of here!"

"No!" Leela shouted. "If this is who killed Nibbler, I'm staying & fighting alongside you guys!"

"Yeah," said Bender. "And Fry and I wanna watch the fight!"

"Don't worry, Leela knows Karate!" Fry assured. "Plus, all three of us once fought in a war against a bunch of bouncing balls!"

Cyborg ignored Fry's comment. "Well, I guess it's good to have another person who's on our side."

"I'm okay with Leela's presence." Raven looked at Bender & Fry. "It's the other two I'm worried about."

Kim shrugged. "Enh, they can't be much worse than Ron."

"Yep!" said Ron. "I'm one-of-a-kind - hey!" Rufus giggled at his reaction.

"There's no time to argue!" Shego butted in. "They wanna kill themselves, let them do it!"

Kim gave a sly grin to Shego. "Was that morning grumpiness I detected in your voice just now?"

"Nah. It was more morning annoyance."

"Oh, please. There's a difference?"

"It's very slight, dammit! Are we gonna flirt here or fight here, Kimmie?" Shego snapped.

"I got whoever this is on my sensors now!" said Cyborg. "They're closin' in - real fast!"

Kim re-planted her feet, and put her fists up at the ready. "For the moment? Fight here."

Ron ran up to Fry and Bender. "Guys, you might wanna hide now!"

Fry took out a beer and swigged. "Pftt! And miss everything? Yeah, sure."

"I can take the pain if I get hit!" Bender gloated – just as the wall behind them exploded, a huge chunk falling on top of him while Ron grabbed Fry & leapt out of the way. "Oh god, the pain is excruciating!"

The dust cloud lingered. Nothing happened. Leela coughed. "Do they always wait this long to-"

BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM! Raven barely put up a dark energy shield around everyone in time as the room was PELTED with laser fire. "Attack?" asked Warp as he entered. "Yes." He shut off his shoulder-mounted weapons. "That dark energy shield's a neat trick." The he WALKED RIGHT THROUGH RAVEN'S SHIELD. "Too bad my trick is from the future."

"Oh no!" Leela wailed. "He upgraded his suit with one of those anti-dark energy shielding kits!"

"Wait!" said Fry. "I thought that Nibbler was the only one who could make dark energy!"

"Dark matter, idiot!" Leela snapped as Raven dropped the shield, seeing as it was useless now.

Warp's lasers became an array of canon-sized lasers - all charged, pointing in every direction. "It appears my time is victorious. I can destroy this room with one blast using this wonderful weapons upgrade."

Ron and Rufus looked at each other and gulped.

Kim reached for Shego's hand. "Here we go, Sheegee."

Shego grabbed Kim's hand tightly. "Right behind ya, Princess."

Warp grinned. "Say "Time's out..."

Kim and Shego cringed – but just as Warp fired, Bender stood up - throwing the slab of wall Warp was standing on backwards - causing him to fall on his back, and all of his new lasers to blast the ceiling. Bender clapped the dust off his hands. "I'd rather say, "Last-minute Blern.""

"BENDER!" cried Fry.

"Told you I could take a hit."

Warp was knocked out. And the building was collapsing.

"Guys!" said Wade through the communicator. "I studied when Warp first came to Middleton - I think I know a way to get us all back! But the only way I can do it is if you guys come to where I am!"

"But we're nowhere near you!" cried Cyborg, looking at his arm scanner.

Leela kicked some falling rubble away from her. "I can give you a lift in the ship!"

"That works!" cried Beast Boy.

"Follow me!" Leela cried. They all bolted for the ship as rubble fell around them.

"AND ONLY IF YOU LURE WARP HERE, TOO!" cried Wade.

"Crap..." Kim turned and ran back towards Warp.

Shego froze as Kim ran back past her. "KIMMIE! What are you" - but Kim ignored her & kept running. She fired her blow-dryer grappling hook at some standing steel foundation, swung - doing some midair hopscotch off falling rubble pieces - across, dropped down - and scooped up the unconscious Warp before a rubble slab dropped down on them. She did some more midair hopscotch off falling rubble pieces as she swung back to Shego. Neither said anything; instead, they both resumed racing to the ship – but Shego gave Kim brief quizzical looks every now and then as they ran on. They both leapt over the stairs to the loading bay and landed at the bottom - on two feet - ahead of everyone they were behind.

Amy hurried everyone as they entered the ship. "C'mon! C'mon!" Cyborg and Robin climbed aboard the ship last. Leela ran in. The ship took off - as the Planet Express Building collapsed completely.

--------------------------------------

Inside the ship, Kim dumped Warp off her back & looked up - right into Shego's face. "What?" she asked as Shego looked at her weird. "You heard Wade - we need to drag Warp with us for this to work!" Shego suddenly accosted her by the shoulders, violently slamming Kim's back up against the wall. Everybody gasped. "Shego! What are you-" Kim started-

"DAMMIT, KIMMIE!" Shego interrupted her angrily. She glared, looking like she was going to rip Kim's throat out - then, to even Kim's surprise, she embraced and kissed Kim. Kim, taken aback at first, quickly succumbed to Shego's lips and went with the kiss. "Don't you scare me like that, Kimberly Ann Possible!" said Shego after the kiss ended. "Nobody else heard Wade!"

"Oh, Shegee... I didn't know..." Kim reached up to Shego's face, brushing away a tear that was forming. Shego buried her head in Kim's shoulder as Kim calmed her.

"Okay, we're here!" said Leela.

"Already?" asked Ron.

"Starships can fly quite fast, recall," Starfire piped in.

"Ron, you should've known that," Kim chortled.

"Oh right – cuz your Dad works at the Space Center…" Ron slapped his forehead.

--------------------------------------

Wade ran out of the house as the ship landed and the Titans, Ron, Kim, and Shego ran out - Cyborg carrying Warp with him. "Oh my god, it's Wade - in person!" Ron cried.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ron - c'mon, all of you get inside the house already!" Wade commanded.

Kim turned around and waved at the ship. "Thank you! We won't forget you guys!"

"WE WILL!" Bender shouted as the ship lifted off. "GOOD RIDDANCE, YOU LOSERS! Daheheheheheheheh!" he laughed to himself.

--------------------------------------

"Hurry! End of the hall on your left!" Wade pointed as Kim and Shego ran in. Cyborg entered last. "Leave Warp here!" Wade cried. "End of the hall, on the left! Everything's set up in there!"

Cyborg put Warp down, ran into the room, and slammed the door shut. Wade leaned down and put smelling salts to Warp's nose - waking the villain up. Warp opened his mouth to speak-

"Shh." Wade put his finger to his lips to silence him. "They fell for it. I send them back, you send my whole house back, and what you desire waits for you - in your time."

--------------------------------------

In the room, Beast Boy collapsed on his back, relieved. "Augh - we're going home! Thank god!"

The speaker system erupted with Wade's voice. "Okay, guys - here it goes!"

A circular device popped out of the ceiling and a time portal appeared in it. The device expanded to fit around everybody. Then it fell over them with flash of blinding white light.

--------------------------------------

Everybody appeared in another flash of blinding white light - in some place that was completely pitch dark. Ron blinked and squinted deply. "Did he want us to be blind?"

"To the darkness? Yes." Everyone spun around – but they couldn't pinpoint the voice.

Suddenly, three huge monitors around them turned on. Each monitor showed a city – and all three of the cities they showed had towers of flames rising from some area of them.

"Waitaminute!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking at the first monitor. "That's our city!"

"And that's Middleton!" Ron screamed as he recognized the city in the second monitor.

"Then the third monitor is – no…" Shego gasped. But she knew it was. "Go City…"

Then the lights came on - barely, but it was enough to reveal, to their horrified eyes, that the lot of them were trapped in a massively huge cage - and that outside of the gargantuan structure stood the four people none of them wanted to see working together: Slade, Dr. Drakken, Brother Blood – and Aviarius. "Welcome - to The Cage that Wade built!" Drakken laughed at them maniacally.

Ordinarily, Kim would've ignored him – except for that second to last word in what he'd said. "What?"

"Wade?" asked Ron.

As if on cue, Wade entered – and went straight over to Slade. "Warp has been dealt with - Master."

His words ripped through the air, flew into their ears, and raced down their bodies, separating into dozens of razor-edged knives before stabbing into their hearts. Everyone in The Cage gasped.

"No - no! That's not true! NO!" Kim refused to believe what she had just heard. It wasn't true. It wasn't-

Slade looked at new disciple. "Good – Apprentice. Let us depart."

"NO! WADE!" Kim screamed as Wade followed the villains. She slammed her hands against The Cage's bars in protest - and the most excruciating pain she'd ever felt in her life ripped down throughout her entire body as a massive blast of electricity instantly propelled her backwards through the air.

_"__KIMMIE!"_ Shego screamed and rushed over as Kim slammed onto the ground, grimacing in pain, clutching her now badly burned hands. Shego reached into Kim's pockets and took out her first aid kid so she could wrap the burns up.

Wade stopped. He looked back at The Cage. Kim's heart raced with hope-

Brother Blood looked back, seeming to remember something. "As you can see by these monitors," he told them, "Your world has changed much since you left. Welcome - to the world of tomorrow."

"Come, Apprentice," said Slade. "Your destiny awaits."

Wade's voice was as cold as Arctic ice:

"Have a nice future."

He left.

Instantly, the pain from the electrical blast was not the most excruciating Kim had ever felt in her entire life. Wade had turned. He was working with Slade. Already, he had helped engineer an extraordinarily complicated plan that Slade could have never pulled off alone – or even with the help of Drakken, Brother Blood, and Aviarius. Wade had always been there for Kim in a tough spot. She'd only met him briefly in person, but still – they had been friends. And despite Kim getting the headlines, Wade was the true core of Team Possible. Without Wade helping them out, Team Possible was - almost – _nothing…_

Kim could take it no more. She buried her head in Shego's chest, crying her eyes out. Shego attempted to soothe and calm Kim down - but she knew it was a hopeless attempt, for she found that she was crying herself.

**THE END (OR IS IT?)**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I just wanted to tell you, for those who are wondering how this all ends: The finale to this story is called "Pelennor," and already I have all of Part 1 up. Thing is, the story falls down a much darker route now, so "Pelennor" is rated M. So just change the ratings search in the Kim Possible section to "Ratings: All" and it'll pop up. Either that, or just go to my main page to find it. Sorry that the finale's rated M, it's just the way I felt the story going. Anyways, just wanted to let you all know! Thanks a lot! 

-RavenStar


End file.
